Bloodline
by Datsamazin
Summary: What happens when the Prince of Darkness himself falls prey to Dracula's spell? Leading to unintended and unfavorable circumstance for Satan. The long-established Romanian bloodline has been secured. But at what cost? Warning mpreg! First (and Last) m/m. Chapter 7 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

_An idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. First fic with this angle. Please let me know if this is something you would like to see continued. Happy Reading!_

* * *

"I don't think we're in London anymore, Zoe"

The vampire quipped, gazing in complete awe from the backseat window of their Uber. A sprawling mass of skyscrapers and bright lights. He was thankful for the shade that the vehicle provided, otherwise it would end unfavorably for the Count. Zoe ridding in the front. There was word, one of the vampire's victims had fled to Los Angeles, California.

The objective was, track them down as soon as possible, and destroy them before they had a chance to feed on anyone else. Keeping the Count himself from causing any further disarray was a challenge in itself. They would be meeting with homicide Detective Chloe Decker and civilian consultant, Lucifer Morningstar. Although this particular case wasn't within their ranges of expertise. They would assist however necessary.

They arrange for the driver to park in the adjacent car parking garage from their hotel. They would only be lodging there for a max of two days, catching an early flight back to London on the third.

"Thank you"

Zoe stated, her mind in a fog retrieving some bills from her purse for a tip. What a royal pain in the ass it was to convert her British pound to American currency. The young man smiled and eased out of the lot, back into the chaos. Dracula stretched his legs for a bit, days dwelling away in a coffin, one would think he'd be accustomed to cramped confines. He claps both hands together, suddenly. Causing Zoe's heart to nearly burst from her chest.

"So, when do we meet the charming couple?"

He inquired, an air of sarcasm in his voice. She sighed and fished out a pair of shades from their leather case, before briefly glancing at the time on her cell. She still hadn't adjusted to the stark contrast of time change there.

"Actually, in about 20 minutes...I told them we'll meet inside"

While this was beneficial to the vampire in many ways, getting there, however, would prove a challenge. If he ventured out into the daylight, he would be reduced to nothing but a pile of dust. Suddenly, he recalled his time on the Demeter. Casting fourth a thick fog, blanketing the sunlight for days. He smirks and has Zoe stand back.

Making his way towards the point where the light met the shadows, a swirling mass of cloud-like fog spills from his mouth. Turning the entire West Coast city into overcast This is immediately followed by the sounds of screeching tires, horns blasting, and motorists shouting obscenities. Zoe sighs once more exasperatedly.

"Great, not even an hour here and you're causing traffic obstruction"

"It'll clear in a couple days. Lets go"

They had agreed to meet the duo at Lux. The nightclub scene wasn't a particular interest of the vampire's, contrary to popular belief. The ones that frequented them, however, were. Zoe's eyes become squinted, attempting to adjust and make her way through the dark and haze. She feels Dracula's clawed nails brush against her arm, lightly grasping it to help guide her to their destination.

"I hope you can see where we're going"

While there was a heavy overcast, the air wasn't particularly dense. Then again, Van Helsing was no stranger to exaggerations. The vampire gives a light chuckle once more.

" 'An I hope you know where we're going"

* * *

The club was an impressive piece of construction. Although it would never compete with the exceptional grandiose of his beloved Transylvanian castle. The building was oddly sparse of patrons, although, likely the owner had done so for the purpose of said meeting.

He was thankful the atmosphere was generally dark, taking exception of the decorative lights that lined the ceiling. One by one, like a perfect string of traffic lights. He hears Zoe clear her throat briefly. Referring back to an email, a look of utter confusion plastered across her face before slipping the phone back into her jeans pocket.

"Could've sworn this' where they said t-"

-"Hello, sorry to keep you all waiting"

A debonair, almost posh sounding voice carried over from somewhere in the building. Dracula and Zoe simultaneously look in the direction of the grand staircase. A tall, slender man donned in Armani descending it. He makes his way over to the couple.

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar"

Taking Zoe's hand into his to shake. Meanwhile, the vampire remained vigilant his courteous greetings ceased at shaking hands. She gives a small smile, yet her eyes were quick to look elsewhere. As she briskly and awkwardly responded "Zoe...Van Helsing". The Devil then turns to face Dracula. An almost wicked-like expression sparked in his eyes.

"'An you must be Count Dracula"

The vampire could feel an internal eye roll in progress. This man was as cliché as they come. However, he bit the figurative bullet and went along with the empty pleasantries and phony humor.

"So I've been told for the past five hundred years"

Zoe could feel the awkward tension in the air starting to build. Just as she was about to play interference, Chloe rushes through the main doors. Her hair slightly disheveled in a messy ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late. (She makes her way over to Zoe briskly. Extending her arm) Chloe Decker"

As she turns to greet the vampire. Lucifer let's out an almost haughty-like chuckle.

"Careful, Detective. The great Count Doucheula is in our midst"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, Chapter 2! Here's hoping the translation is correct. Dracula whispers to Lucifer in Hungarian before biting him, and, well, you know. It should, with any luck, translate to: "Sweet dreams, Devil. By this time tomorrow, you will be carrying my bloodline" :)**

* * *

"So, you're the _legendary _Lord of Hell- funny, I expected someone with cloven hooves and a pitchfork"

Dracula matches the Devil's unabated sarcasm. Lucifer scoffs and retrieves his tumbler glass of bourbon off the marbled bar-top.

"And I expected an authentic Hungarian accent. Did you not make the cut in the Penny Dreadful auditions?"

The cocky bastard then took a sip from the thick glass. Peering over the rim with the most spurious look of innocence the Count had ever seen. They'd only been in the American city a few hours, and already, he wanted to leave. How in the world did this woman Detective deal with his "Lucifer-ness" on a daily basis? It almost seemed insufferable, and yet, he found their personalities seemed to have a commonality, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Dracula's attention was broken with the sharp clap of Chloe's hands.

"Okay, I think the best course of action is breaking into pairs (pointing to Dracula and Lucifer) you two, investigate the mid 'an downtown areas. Zoe and I will cover the South and central locations"

A loud, labored gulp came from the Devil's direction. As he very nearly choked on his whiskey. Were they actually trying to prevent crimes or create new ones? Because surely, only one of them would make this out alive. The vampire gives an exasperated sigh.

"Really, this doesn't seem like it would produce the best results.."

The Devil raises an index finger momentarily and finishes the rest of his glass.

"In my centuries of living, for once, I'm afraid I have to agree with Edward Cullen over here"

Zoe chuckled softly, Chloe, naturally, rolling her eyes.

"Too bad. Let's get to it"

* * *

The pairs searched for hours, yet, turned up nothing. And if results weren't produced within 24 hours, Zoe could kiss her career goodbye. Frustrated and fatigued, the four congregated back at Lux. It may have been a fruitless effort, however, something miraculous did come out of it. It seemed like Dracula and the Devil were hitting it off. Then again, it could've possibly been all for show.

Lucifer makes a beeline behind the bar-front, reaching for a bottle of aged Scotch and _Chateau Lafite_. He holds the exorbitantly priced wine up midway and nods towards the Count.

"Care for a glass? Its a _1776_. That...was not a good year, I'm afraid"

The vampire chuckled lightly, vigorously waving his hands to and fro.

"No thanks. I don't drink...wine"

The Devil cocked a high brow and scoffed, disgusted.

"Oh, that's right..you prefer to be a mosquito"

All three looked at the Devil as though he had 3 heads.

"What? I'm only telling the truth...for once"

Zoe sighs and shakes her head, almost defeated.

"Of course it was for show"

* * *

The expansive West Coast city was soon blanketed by nightfall. Despite the fog and light pollution, there was a subtle difference of the sky's color hues. While the general population was readying themselves for a restful night's sleep and to re-energize. This was the vampire's prime hours. Although, again, the time difference was a bitch to adjust to.

Zoe spits a global of toothpaste and spit into the sink basin. Applying the last of her nightly face cream. She sighs heavily and emerges from the small bathroom, proceeding to her bed like one of Dracula's zombies.

"Promise me you won't drink anyone's blood while I'm asleep"

Zoe's exhausted wit carried over, the vampire gave a charismatic smirk.

"Well, maybe just a nibble"

* * *

It was small, and rather insignificant, but Lucifer was finally successful in getting his brain to turn off for the evening. Having a nightcap before getting lost in the expanse of his penthouse's bed. It wasn't long before succumbed to his boozed fatigue and drifted off. About 20 minutes later, he is drowsily stirred awake by the sounds of animalistic, high-pitched squeaking.

He wasn't entirely sure if he was still asleep or awake in that moment. His vision blurring in and out. He could've sworn he saw a small, black bat oddly hovering in the far left corner of the room. He laughs softly before giving a cocked smile.

"Nice try, Count Chocula. But I'm afraid the blood bank is closed"

He smirks once again, his brain now in a muddled state of delirium. A plane between partially asleep and awake. He slips back into what was basically unconsciousness. Suddenly, the vampire silently materialized by the side of which Lucifer's back faced. Drawing ever closer to the slumbering Devil's neck, he whispered.

"Édes álmok, Ördög. Által holnap ilyenkor, az leszel könyv az én vérvonal"

The poor Devil was almost in a state of paralysis. He could hear a voice fading in and out, it sounded vaguely familiar. Yet, he couldn't understand a single word. He groggily turns his head, but everything was hazy. "Dracula?" he weakly inquires. The Count put a slightly gnarled index finger to his lips to shush the slightly disoriented Devil. He smiles, almost mischievously. His eyes fill a blood-red, a sharp hiss, before baring his infamous vampiric fangs. Whispering, once more.

"This won't hurt a bit"


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize this chapter is so short. The creative juices just haven't been flowing for awhile. I also apologize for the abhorrent Hungarian translation/writing. I do hope you enjoy! Happy reading!_

* * *

About a month had passed since Zoe and Dracula visited Los Angeles. Their efforts, fortunately, wasn't entirely in vain. As they had found their culprit and swiftly done away with him before he could bite and infect others. Lucifer hadn't given his very odd, partially conscious moment with the Count much thought. That is, until he was staring into the watery depths of his porcelain throne.

"Bloody Hell!"

He spat, trying hopelessly to quell his fickle stomach. At a loss as to what exactly was going on. Mentally running through what he had eaten throughout the day, and night before. Nothing too out of the ordinary, for him, anyway. Nothing spoiled, flu perhaps? But that would be highly unlikely for an other-worldly being of his standing.

Suddenly, his eyes become as wide as saucers. He was nowhere fluent in Hungarian, however, he recalled a few words before slipping into complete unconsciousness.

"Leszel könyv az én vérvonal"

Rough translation: "You will be carrying my bloodline". The Devil's breath hitched, as if life sucker punched him into oblivion. That silver-tongued bastard had knocked him up, worse yet, he wasn't even cognizant of it unfolding.

Briefly, his eyes pierced a fiery red. A manic disarray of emotions, but mostly incensed. He never asked for this, he wasn't ready to be a father. Sighing deeply, a hand brushing over his still-toned abdomen. Even with his designation of the literal King of Hell, he couldn't even bring his lips to utter "abortion".

"I swear, if I gain more than 20 pounds throughout this nightmare. That bastard will be taking blood through a tube feed"

* * *

As the weeks gradually passed by, Chloe was becoming increasingly concerned regarding the civilian consultant's behavior. Normally, this would be sloughed off as Lucifer just being Lucifer. Yet, something was different this time around.

"Lucifer, is there something wrong? You've been acting differently since we worked that case with Zoe and Dracula"

The Devil's heart froze. Dammit, him and his transparency. He wasn't ready, not just yet anyway. He would tell her when the moment was right. Unfortunately, pregnancy was one of those things that came equipped with a deadline. If he didn't tell her, surely the weight gain would explain itself. He shuts his eyes tightly, sighing deeply in defeat.

"I..I'm not sure how to tell you"

He finally supplied. His tone on the cusp of breaking. The Detective's brows furrowed in concern, she drew closer.

"What can't you tell me?"

Her words were so compassionate. If only he had half the tenacity when he defied his father's wishes and forever damned to Hell because of it. He takes a deep breath. Not wanting to look her directly in the eyes when he finally said it. Again, he stalled. Holding out hope either Ella or even Detective Douche would appear, just to keep him from having to utter the dreaded truth. Giving a nervous swallow.

"I..I'm..pregnant. Its the vampire's"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's expression had morphed into something even the Devil himself wasn't entirely sure on how to describe. She clears her throat, the air around them hanging with awkward silence. She finally speaks.

"Ar..are you absolutely sure?"

Normally, others would look upon this as rather demeaning. Although, this was far from the Detective's intentions, Lucifer rubs the back of his neck somewhat nervously. Feeling as though he was going to break down.

"As sure as you're standing before me"

He finally supplied. Suddenly, a harsh realization sparked in Chloe's brain. "_No"_ she gasps inaudibly. Hoping the Devil hadn't caught onto it. She gives a shaky, deep exhale.

"Lucifer, did..did he take..advantage?"

Her tone was cautious. It was obvious by his body language, that perhaps she had inadvertently waded into unsafe waters. Something happened that the Devil didn't want to, or was going to discuss. Then again, perhaps this was her overthinking things as she oftentimes did.

"It was nothing like that, Detective. Actually..I'm not even sure myself"

* * *

Another month had passed since his confession to Chloe that he was carrying Dracula's child. He hadn't heard a word from the vampire, even having half a mind to travel to London himself and part all the curtains for adequate sunlight. He was upset, frustrated. Becoming a father wasn't exactly amongst his list of things he wanted to achieve. However, the continuing battles with morning sickness robbed him of focusing on much else.

"I'm calling that bastard. I want answers"

He spat vehemently into the cold porcelain. After he was through with his business, he ventured hesitantly into the expansive posh penthouse bedroom. Eyeing the sleek, black cellphone perched neatly atop the king-sized bed. Like something out of a magazine. He takes a deep, uneasy breath. There were a thousand ways this could go down. As violated as he felt, again, he pushed the idea of termination to the furthest recesses of his brain. He heard the vampire's almost intimidating voice first.

"Why, Lucifer. It's been awhile. How are things, as we Brits like to say, across the pond?"

That tone alone was enough to make the Devil wish he could somehow choke him with his bare hands through the phone. He uttered a low growl.

"Funny you should ask.." he then hears the vampire give an almost haughty-like chuckle. "Is that so?". Again, the Devil nervously inhales deeply. The last thing on Earth he wanted was to be speaking with this vainglorious bloodsucker, but it had to be done.

"Yes..as you're more than aware, I'm sure...you're going to be a father in about seven months"

Again, that nerving chuckle returned. As if this were some kind of game.

"Ah, yes. I figured that's why you called. Listen, the die has already been cast, in a manner of speaking".

The Devil could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand rigid. He had a certain unsettling inflection in his voice, he heard the vampire give an abrupt puff of air, as if he was finding the whole situation humorous.

"Perhaps I should recapitulate. I need a heir, descendant, if you will. I'm assuming the same rules apply to you "otherworldly" creatures (The Devil couldn't help but growl under his breath, simultaneously rolling his eyes, at the patronizing/pretentious tone)..that we cannot reproduce with mortals. Thus, we must seek out.."an even plain," so to speak"

Lucifer's words became hitched. He wanted to say something, only for it to be hindered by his emotions and overwhelming anxiety.

"But..I never asked for this! I was weak, you knew it!"

The Devil's emotions finally brazenly shining through. As though they were a second skin. He did not let them get the better of him, but to merely put the opportunist, toyer of emotions in his place. However, this did little in the way of being effective. In fact, it was as if it gave the Count more fuel. Again, he chuckled softly. This time, more unnerving.

"Lucifer..what's done, is done. No use fighting it. Now, I expect you on a flight to London by next month to check the progress. Until you reach around 24 weeks, I'll be coming to you"

"And if I refuse?"

The Devil countered with a slight quiver in his voice. Dracula takes a sip of "wine", exhaling deeply.

"If you refuse. Then..what was her name, again? Chloe? Can kiss her life of morality goodbye"


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologize for the absence of uploading any new chapters. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 5 as much as I did writing it! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

"Looks like I'll be paying the Count a visit"

He muttered to himself. This had to end, he had to catch a flight out to London, and it had to be now. It wouldn't be long, a day or two at the most, but that was being unrealistically hopeful. There was no telling how long it would take to rid the coffin dweller from existence. The Devil could only hope it was brought about swiftly. There was also Chloe to contend with, feeding a line credible enough to cover his absence.

Then there was the matter of supplies. He began mentally sorting through, bit by bit. As well as methods. A beam of sunlight, stake through the heart. But perhaps the most ironic of them all, a Crucifix. At least where this holy object was concerned, they found a common ground. But that's where the commonalities ended. He couldn't risk possibly killing himself in the presence of the cross, along with the vampire. It would make his efforts completely fruitless.

The Devil sighs heavily. Running a hand over his still-toned abdomen. It wasn't a difficult decision to kill the vampire, it was the inevitable questions his child would have some years down the road. Questions he wasn't sure he could answer. Then again, when push came to shove, he was quite proficient with conjuring stories to mask reality. Yes, lying was quite unpleasant. However, when it revolved around the ones he loved. It was an essential tool at times to keep them from getting hurt by the truth.

Again, he sighs deeply. Treading to the vast walk-in closet to fetch his luggage. The sooner this was over, the better. Packing lightly, all the while trying to think of what to tell Chloe. Lux was alive as bustling, as usual. The Devil weaves his way through the crowds, out to his awaiting C1 Corvette. Tossing the sparse luggage on the passenger side, and embarking towards Los Angeles International. Along the way, he passes the precinct. A heaviness weighing on his heart. He was second guessing informing Chloe of his whereabouts. It would be too much. Once again with a heavy sigh, he reaches for his cell.

_"You've reached Chloe Decker..("and Trixie!"_ her young daughter's voice suddenly materialized. Bringing a brief smile on the Devil's face) _sorry I can't come to the phone right now. But will get back with you as soon as I can"_

This is accompanied, of course, by a robotic voice to leave a message at the tone. A knot suddenly rising in his throat. He felt guilty for taking the cowards way out and leaving a voicemail, instead of simply telling her personally. But perhaps the less she knew about the details between him and the Count, the better off she was in the long run. He had drug her through enough, it was selfish to continue.

"Detective...this' Lucifer. Listen, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back before you can blink..I'd tell you to give Maze Hell. But she's already been there"

He ends with an awkward chuckle and sets the phone atop the luggage.

* * *

The sprawling airport was almost like something out of a fantasy novel. Covering the parking fee for the duration of his stay in London. He then proceeds to the terminal. Keeping close eye on the two small Burberry pieces as he maneuvered towards the front desk. The crowds were 3x that of Lux, this doing little to quell his anxiety.

He runs a hand through his dark auburn hair, glancing out the vast glass panel as the painted skies merged with the departing planes. Typical airport chatter making it impossible to be alone with his thoughts. It was crazy, but he could've sworn he could almost feel movement. But more than likely, this was his anxiety getting the better of him again.

"I hope you won't hate me for what I have to do.."

He spoke, feeling his voice seizing up. Simultaneously finding his hand migrating towards his stomach again. His gaze not breaking from the view from outside. Time had seemingly crawled to a snail's pace. That familiar creeping of morning sickness threatening to reappear, thankfully, this time he managed to keep it at bay. Suddenly, his heart leapt into his throat. For, above all the chaos, he heard the resonating announcement.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. Flight 666 from Los Angeles, California to London, England will be departing in 15 minutes. Again, Flight..."_

The repeated announcement filtered through as white noise. Checking his cell for any missed calls, he was stalling and he knew it. With no notifications that Chloe had tried to get back in touch, he rubs the back of his neck nervously. His fingertips brushing the soft leather handles of his luxury luggage. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips once again.

"That sounds like our flight. Let's hope your father misplaced his sunscreen"


	6. Chapter 6

_Poor Lucifer! Hope everyone is having a great weekend. Enjoy! and thanks for reading._

* * *

The flight into London was relatively uneventful. Lucifer gazed out the small plane window to see one of the city's most iconic staples, Big Ben, standing proudly as its clock struck 6 pm. Once landed, the airport didn't seem that difficult to navigate in comparison to its American counterpart. All-the-while he tried to mentally figure out a plan of action.

Through some sleuthing he was able to pinpoint Dracula's flat. Booking a hotel a block from it, the Devil phones an Uber to take him to his lodging. Keeping a tight grip of his luxury luggage, he makes his way through the crowds to his awaiting car. The driver offering to put his bags in the back. He nearly gasps.

"Luggage of this quality stays with me, thank you"

He informs the somewhat elderly man, it coming out inadvertently slightly flippant. His brain was too consumed with confronting the Count. Suddenly, the driver's thickly Cockney accent broke his concentration. Although, he had to admit, it was a rare treat to hear what was otherwise considered an extinct dialect.

"Where to, sir?"

"Yes, the Hilton off Pepy's Street, please"

Keeping his focus out the window. The sites and surroundings were truly something to be marveled. But this trip wasn't for sightseeing purposes. The car eases up at the entrance of the posh structure. It overlooking The Thames from the bank. Lucifer tips the driver handsomely before fetching his luggage and making his way inside. Approaching the front desk he is greeted by the sandy blonde clerk, who's computer screen reflected off the lenses of her thick glasses.

"Ah yes, Mr. Moringstar. Here's your keycard. Your room is on the third floor. 302"

She gives a small smile whilst handing the Devil his card. He returns the expression with a somewhat of a roguish smirk, thanking the young woman and heading towards the elevator. Once inside the immaculate room, he lays at least one of the wheeled suitcases out on the King-sized bed. Sifting through with careful scrutiny. His eyes finally land upon the one thing he sought out the most. A wooden stake soaked in witch hazel. It had been said the extract of the plant aided in instantly paralyzing the heart muscles. Even if it didn't fully puncture it.

* * *

He slips out and ventures towards the flat. The stake tightly in his grasp. As he approached, he realized any guests had to be buzzed in. "_Dammit",_ the Devil curses under his breath. He didn't want to have to disable the entire system to gain access. Unfortunately, it appeared as though there was no other choice in the matter.

Making his way through what seemed like an endless stretch of halls and stories, Lucifer finally arrived at the licentious Count's dwelling. inhaling deeply, he then proceeds to rap on the door. There's a sound of movement inside. However, he wasn't prepared for what met him once it creaked open, it was Zoe.

"Oh..Lucifer. Surprise seeing you here"

Her tone and expression exuding the same level of alarm and confusion. The Devil instantly felt a pang of guilt. He wasn't anticipating Van Helsing being the one to answer. Now it seemed she was inadvertently wrapped up in their drama. He gives a nervous chuckle.

"My sincerest apologizes, Zoe. I was actually wondering if Dracula was about. I won't keep you"

This inquiry only succeeded in seeming to puzzle her further. Keeping a hand on the door, and bringing a paper cup of coffee to her lips with the other.

"Actually, he hasn't been back in over 4 hours. I'm sorry, was there something you wanted me to pass along to him?"

He couldn't help but laugh internally at this as he felt the sharpness of the spike in his hand.

"No, it's fine. Just checking, thank you, Zoe"

The Doctor appeared mildly confused, but despite this, gave a small smile anyway.

"You're welcome. Good luck"

With that, she slowly shuts the door. The Devil gave a heavy sigh. This was certainly not how he envisioned things transpiring between him and the vampire. He would hate for the journey to all be in vain. Disheartened, his grasp loosened and the stake fell to the floor, with Lucifer none the wiser. As nightfall quickly descended upon London's skies, Lucifer was especially vigilant of his surroundings.

A cool, sharp wind nipped his face. Forcing him to hike up the collar of his trench. Making the brief trek back, so far, without incident. Suddenly came a noise, only, this time it wasn't the wind. His blood ran cold. Materializing from the shadows was a fairly tall figure.

"Lucifer..how was the flight? Satisfactory I trust"

Instantly the Devil felt sick to his stomach. A sparse filter of light reflecting off the vampire's fangs. In the moment it took to blink, Lucifer reached into the deep pocket of his trench to try and retrieve the stake. Only to find he was coming up empty handed, frantically scouring his body as the Count drew nearer.

"Looking for this?"

Flashing a wicked, humored grin whilst holding the wooden object lightly between a clawed finger and thumb. Lucifer's eyes widened, tension building. He was so far out of his comfort zone. He never should have left Los Angeles, in a strange city, alone, with the very vampire that turned his life on its head. Again, he gives an unsettling smirk, ultimately chucking the stake into the freezing cold waters of the River Thames. Rendering it completely useless.

"You son of a bitch!"

Lucifer growled, attempting to lunge for him. Unperturbed, the vampire's lightning fast reflexes. A gnarled, clawed hand forcibly griped the collar of his sweater, bringing him in closer. He gives a low chuckle, followed immediately by a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer,..you should know all that stress isn't good for the baby..but you should also know..(fading into an eerie whisper. His grip practically choking the poor Devil) I'll always be one step ahead of you"


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologize that this chapter is the shortest of them all. However, regardless of this. I was actually quite pleased with how it turned out. I do hope everyone enjoys. Glad to be back! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

He didn't even realize he was unconscious. The Devil awoke in a strange place, glass panels surrounding him. A barred metal door, like a prison of some sort. His eyes squint from the harsh strips of light. Slightly groggy, feeling as though he were hit by a semi. Suddenly came an unsettling voice. Familiar, with that certain _cutesy_-like sarcastic nuance.

"Well, well, Sleeping Beauty awakens"

Lucifer slowly gets to his feet, treading carefully towards the glass. Watching as the vampire draws closer. A slender stem glass of blood in hand.

"Where the Hell am I?!"

He scathingly demands. Still fairly disoriented. The vampire gives a rather unsettling chuckle.

"Well, seeing as you've ruled over it for thousands of years. I would expect you'd know what a holding cell looks like"

Again, laying on that certain level of smart-ass, not even the Devil himself could replicate.

"Did you drug me, then drag me here?! You sick bastard!"

This, much like everything else. Rolled like water off a mallard's back. He gives a cockeyed grin, a fang peeking out between his lips.

"What kind of monster do you take me for, Lucifer? I would never be so philistine to resort to drugging. Merely, simple mind manipulation. You entered on your own accord. I can't take the blame for everything, now"

Probably the most unnerving of the vampire's traits. Was his uncanny ability to lead one's mind into a false sense of reality. Almost like a temporary amnesia, through his _mental manipulation_. You were now nothing more than a brainwashed drone. That is, until, he's had all the fun to be had, and brings you back to the real world. He takes a delicate sip from the glass before continuing.

"Also, I'm appalled you would even jump to such conclusions. Think of our child"

This bastard took _Twisting the Knife_ to a whole new, deranged level. So much so, even Lucifer was second guessing his initial stance on termination. Could he really continue the last remaining seven months carrying this psycho's child? And if the Count was murdered, it would thereby nullify his heir. Basically, the bloodline ended with him.

"You mean the _child _you forced upon me?!"

He bitterly retorted. All the vampire could do was chuckle in that bone-chiling air.

"There you go, again. I do wish you'd stop with the audacious accusations...also, you need to conserve your energy. You'll be staying here for the remainder of the pregnancy"

The Devil had now reached a point of ultimate physical and mental exhaustion. The Count's words filtering in like white noise. No way in the world would he remain for that absurd duration. However, the last thing he wanted to do was jump into things too quickly and irrationally. To truly defeat the Count, he had to play him at his own game. Now was a matter of life and death.

"You're right"

Lucifer smirked. Careful as to not let too much of his natural sarcasm leak through. After all, he was in a room with the MVP of sarcasm. His plot would be foiled if the vampire got so much as an inkling he was being played. Soon, when everything was aligned and perfect, could he then make his move. The vampire was most vulnerable if led to believe his victims were broken and compliant.

"That's my Lucy. I knew you'd come to your senses eventually"

He broke out into a fang-filled grin. Swirling the remaining liquid like an exquisite _Chateau Lafite, _downing it like water. It was then Lucifer was struck with an idea. Perhaps outright killing the vampire was a bit shortsighted. It would be messy, however, switching his good blood for contaminated, the bloodsucker would be dead within a matter of minutes.

"My mind has never been clearer"


End file.
